Matt Breslau
Matthew Scott Breslau (born February 9th, 1992) is an American musician, novelist, poet, film director, screenwriter, photographer, and artist. He is the creator and sole member of the musical project Zapetroid. He is currently 27 and resides in Islip, New York. History Music Over time, Breslau has been involved with music under a number of different monikers, some concurrently. As of now, his only musical project is Zapetroid, but since 1999 there have been a few different projects. * Gum Nut (1999 - 2001), Breslau's first musical project, during which time he and an unnamed helper created MIDI instrumentals heavily inspired by or covering popular video game tunes. * The Sheep Gang (2001 - 2005), Breslau's second musical project and one that he shared with his sister and two friends (nicknamed their stepsisters during the time). Being a gimmick group, this project focused on songs relating to sheep for comedic effect. Many songs were original, but most were parodies of popular music from the 1960s through early 2000s. * Matt & Figgy (2006 - 2007; 2009 - 2013), Breslau's third musical project and one that he shared with Jon "Figgy" Herr. The band's specialty involved very perverse and profane songs about sexual subject matter and absurdist comedy. The band was active twice, having disbanded once in 2007. In 2009 it resumed, but was officially put to rest in 2013. * Zapetroid (2007 - present), Breslau's fourth and current musical project. Created out of the ashes of the 2007 disbanding of Matt & Figgy, Zapetroid saw Breslau's foray into solo music production, which has continued on to today, even through the reunion of Matt & Figgy in 2009. Zapetroid's style took a more high-brow turn than its predecessor and focused more on songs dealing with clever humor and absurdist comedy, while also allowing more serious and meaningful topics like life, emotions, and love to be addressed. * The Undercover Choir (2009 - 2011), Breslau's fifth musical project. Created with Abagail Link, this project musically exemplified the romantic feelings shared between Breslau and Link amid a long-distance relationship before their breakup in 2011. Writing Since childhood, Breslau has been writing both prose and poetry. To keep them separate and to keep his catalog condensed, he has used two different names for each type of work since 2008. * Matthew Breslau (prose) * Matthew S. Breslau (poetry) Filmography Breslau has been involved in the creation and production of numerous short films, comedy videos, and gaming Let's Plays since 2006, which he published under two separate monikers. * Matt & Figgy TV (2006 - 2007), created as a side project alongside Matt & Figgy. A joint filmmaking venture with Jon "Figgy" Herr, this marked Breslau's first foray into film directing and screenwriting. Despite the reunion of Matt & Figgy in 2009 after their first dissolution, this project would not be revived. * Zap TV (2007 - present), created initially as a video portal for things relating to the humor of Zapetroid, this is Breslau's second filmmaking channel. Over time, it evolved to be an all-purpose outlet for short films and comedy videos, and most recently has marked Breslau's entrance into the world of video game Let's Plays. Photography Under the pseudonym Plantanimous Lockmoure, Breslau has been involved with the art of photography since 2008. As of now, he currently has no plans to commercialize this project. It should be noted that only certain photos are labeled under the pseudonym. Artwork Just as with his writing, Breslau has been creating artwork since childhood. As of 2012, to begin cataloging his works, he donned the pseudonym Emsett Bresloff. Breslau has stated that only specific works fall under the pseudonym. Category:People